ONESHOT: Lottery Winner!
by TeeLee-Sensei
Summary: Goku wins the lottery! Why isn't Chichi happy with him?


_**My Twin wants me to play the lottery. He says that out of everyone in our family. . .it'll be me who wins. I don't know why he thinks that, so I started daydreaming & this story was the result.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chichi wasn't happy when Goku came home one night with a lottery ticket, and no milk.

"I knew this would happen! I just knew it! You've turned into a gambling addict!" Chichi threw up her hands in disgust." Next you'll be selling our son and the house just to support your addiction! Well, I've got news for you. That's not going to happen, not to this woman!"

Goku scratched his head_.' Lottery ticket, so that's what this is called.'_

Gohan looked up at his father. He was at the table peeling potatoes while his mother tended to the soup on the stove. The milk wasn't a necessary ingredient. Chichi just believed that Gohan needed a proficient amount of Vitamin D to be smart.

"Daddy. . .does this mean you and mom are getting a divorce?"

Chichi pointed the metal soup spoon at her husband. Hot water dripped from the spoon, and some of it splashed on Goku's arm.

"Youch!" Goku cried.

Chichi rose her voice, ignoring his pain." Over my dead body! We're never getting a divorce, Goku, so don't even think it!"

Goku nodded, having no clue as to what divorce even meant, as he sat in a wooden chair beside Gohan.

Chichi straightened her apron and stirred the deadly soup spoon in the pot." I hope you're hungry. "

Her voice sounded lighter and sweeter. Goku decided his wife was done being mad, so he began to tell her about his day." I won the lottery."

He raised the ticket. In bold letters it clearly read: **WINNER!**

_Klang_! The soup spoon fell to the ground, followed by a sharp gasp.

Goku wasn't expecting that reaction from Chichi. At most he expected her to say,_ "Uh-huh, that's nice."_ He shrunk into his chest like a scared turtle. He wasn't sure. . .but he might be in trouble. He spoke quickly." D-don't be mad Chichi. I went to the store to buy milk like you told me, and Krillin was there. He said I should buy one of those ticket thingys since we still had a minute before the numbers were drawn. So I bought a ticket, and I had picked all the right numbers. Krillin started doing that weird girly scream you're doing."- - It's true. Chichi had started squeal-screaming and jumping in one spot. Gohan was as nervous as Goku. They never saw Chichi like this before! - - "The ticket-seller announced I had won over the intercom. Balloons fell from the ceiling. A camera crew appeared out of nowhere. There were so many people taking pictures with bright flashes that I didn't see a group of people bring out a large triangle shaped box. . ."

"Rectangle, dear." Chichi corrected, squeezing both of Goku's hands as he told his story. Her eyes were shining, she was so proud of her husband." And it wasn't a box, it was a large check. Right? GOKU AM I RIGHT?"

"Yeah. . ." Goku said slowly. Chichi started squealing again." . . .Um, after the pictures, the people took the big check away. I told them I needed that ticket I gave them, since it was mine and I bought it. They told me to hang it up on the wall," Goku handed the ticket to Chichi." So I guess it's a decoration."

"Did they give you a big bag of zeni?" Chichi asked.

Goku scratched the back of his head. He felt uneasy with all the questions Chichi was asking him." Yeah. I was given a bag of zeni. Are you psychic, Chichi?"

Chichi picked Gohan up from his seat, something she hadn't done since he was a baby.

"Gohan I'm so happy I married your father!" Chichi laughed, spinning in a full circle before setting Gohan down. The little boy quickly ran behind Goku's legs. His mother was acting scarier than normal.

Chichi leaped at Goku, they fell to the floor ( Gohan ran into the next room before being squished), and Chichi started kissing all over Goku's face." I'm so proud of you Goku! Now we can finally afford the best tutors for Gohan. I can have my hair done. We'll buy a larger house. I wont have to grow vegetables, we'll eat out everyday! Bulma will be so jealous of us. And you can fight all you want and I wont stop you. "

"Really?" Goku asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Chichi lovingly kissed the tip of his nose, adding to the collection of red lip prints covering his face."Yes, really. We're rich now, we can do anything! All our problems and hardships are over."Chichi rolled off her husband, allowing him to sit up." So, where's the money?"

"I don't have it. I gave it all away."

He said it so cheerfully that it took a minute for Chichi to register what he'd said.

Her jaw dropped and the color drained from her face. " You. . .gave it. . . away. . ."

"Yep." Goku nodded." Every bit of it."

Chichi held her face in her hands. She wished Goku was joking, but it was clear that he wasn't. Chichi liked to brag that her husband wasn't like everyone else, but suddenly she wished he was. No _normal_ husband would give away lottery winnings in one day!

"How? To who?" Chichi whimpered, scooting away from her husband until she backed into the table.

"Well," Goku tilted his head to the side as he listed the people he gave the money to. " I gave some to Krillin. A woman with a baby. This one old guy was very nice and let me cut in front of him in line when I bought the milk, see I did buy it Chichi, I just forgot to grab it when a guy in dirty clothes asked me for some money. Hey, I even saw Emperor Pilaf! He told me to give him some money, I told him I would if he promised to never do bad things, he shot me with his toy gun. . ."

"Goku stop. Just stop." Chichi sighed.

"Does this mean you take back what you said about letting me fight?"

"That's exactly what this means." Chichi chuckled, suddenly very tired." Goku you have a pure heart and I love you but. . . I think you should go away. Just for a week, I want you to stay away."

Gohan peeked into the room then, wondering why the excitement had died down.

"Take Gohan with you. Have a father son camping trip or something." Chichi sluggishly opened the top cabinet, taking out a large wine bottle she'd been saving for a special occasion.

"Yay!" Gohan cheered, running to his bedroom to pack all the stuff he'd need for the camping trip with his father, stuffing books into his bag so Chichi wouldn't scold him about not studying later.

Goku watched Chichi chug a glass of wine. He could tell that his wife was disappointed with him.

"I'm ready!" Gohan announced, pulling Goku's hand and leading him to the door." Bye, Mom! Love you!"

Before disappearing out the door, Goku softly said," We don't need money to be rich."

Chichi smiled to herself. She loved Goku very much, and deep down she knew he was right. Still, she drank heavily and thought about divorcing her husband the entire week. She also selfishly thought about using the dragonballs, killing Goku, gambling and basically doing anything to get back the small fortune they briefly had.

A week later.

Goku and Gohan came back.

Everything was normal, and Chichi never thought about killing her husband, divorcing him, or selfishly using the dragonballs again

Until one day, Goku walked through the front door after being gone for years. . .

"Chichi! You'll never guess who I ran into at the Lookout!" Goku said, standing shorter than their granddaughter, and sounding years younger than both their sons.


End file.
